The Worst Nightmare
by rocker95
Summary: Takes place in chapters 2 & 3 of DJ Versus Veronica. Otis tries to find his son, little Ben.
1. Prologue II

Episode 4: The Worst Nightmare

Mandy Moore- Extraordinary

Chapter 1: Prologue II

For those of the readers who have read DJ Versus Veronica & One Daisy, Two Daisy and have paid enough attention to not understand how Daisy is alive; this story will reveal the ideas.:)

Otis stared at the computer screen. Two words rang in his mind: "death" and "Skullz".

As he walked outside, Otis thought "My stars can't dance. Someone shot them straight out of the sky."

The following morning, Otis got up and drank some hot cream cofee. Peck, Pig and Freddy came into the room.

"Otis, what's wrong?" asked Pig.

"Have I ever told you guys that my dad said that the stars danced?" asked Otis.

"I believe once." said Peck.

"Last night, my stars were shot out of the sky." said Otis.

"What do you mean?" asked Pig.

Ignoring Pig, Peck knew what Otis meant and asked "How?"

"Daisy was killed and Ben is in The Skullz, a very horrible gang." said Otis.

"Otis, I'm sorry." said Peck.

"Otis still likes Daisy!" said Pig.

"Otis still likes Daisy!" said Freddy.

"Otis still likes Daisy!" said Pig and Freddy.

Otis punched Pig and Peck slapped Freddy.

"Ow!" said Pig and Freddy.

"Otis is in pain! The worst nightmare has happened to him!" said Peck. "Were you two even listening to what he said?"

"All I heard was Daisy and Ben." said Freddy.

"All I heard was Daisy." said Pig.

"Then shut up!" shouted Peck. 


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Otis thought about nights in 2006. He remembered when his dad said that the stars could dance right before he passed away. Then, he remembered when little Ben was born. He went outside and watched the stars dance. They were in the form of Daisy, Otis and the newborn. It was an endless, painful thought Otis had. He betted if it was night, he would look up and see himself and Ben at her grave. Ben would be holding a knife. Why did he make her mad by being in love with Abby? Why did he drive them away? He knew Ben might be mad at him wherever he is. Otis didn't want to think on the subject any longer. He knew if he did, maybe he'd break Abby's heart.

Next, glares of a grave flashed before his eyes. It was time to decide whether he was going to find out the truth. He went outside and got in the black Dodge Ram fast so that he wouldn't be seen leaving.

As Otis drove downthe highway, he had tears in his eyes and endless flashbacks. Not paying attention, Otis hit a ramp and flipped into a ditch. The truck was upside down.

Back at the barnyard.

"Oh my gosh!" said DJ. "Everyone!" cried DJ.

Abby and Bessy, the only ones who heard, came running.

"What!" asked the two.

"Otis is on the phone! He had an accident with the Dodge Ram. It's upside down in a ditch!" shouted DJ.

"You guys aren't careful with the trucks." said Bessy and everyone got in the trailblazer.

They arrived quickly. DJ ran down to the truck.

"He's unconscious!" DJ shouted.


	3. Break Up

Chapter 3: Break Up

Otis was in the hospital right now. Abby, Bessy, Pip and DJ were in the room with him.

"Otis, how could you do this to yourself!" asked Abby in tears. "You know I love you!"

"Abby, you don't know what he's going through!" said DJ.

"I didn't know he knew anything!" shouted Abby.

"Son, why don't you not share your psychic power." said Bessy. "You're freaking people out."

"No, mom! You guys are lucky you got a cow on the farm that can help you because he has powers!" said DJ.

"Oh, so now the third person?" asked Abby.

"You know what, I'm going home! I'll meet you guys there!" said DJ.

"DJ, wait!" said Bessy and went after him.

Only Abby, Pip and Otis were left in the room.

"Otis, what are you hiding?" asked Abby.

"Honey, why can't you just leave me alone right now?" asked Otis.

"No, I want to know why you're here!" said Abby.

"Abby, please! I don't feel good!" begged Otis.

"Is there someone else?" asked Abby.

"I had a son named after my father!" said Otis. "I had a girlfriend before you came along and she had him! But she's dead and he's in a gang called The Skullz! I'm worried about the both of them because I think when she died that's why he joined!"

"Otis, it's over! I'm taking Kacey and we're moving to Texas!" said Abby.

"Abby, please don't leave me! I love you! I'm telling the truth!" said Otis.

"Sure you are! I DON'T love you!" said Abby. 


	4. The Invisible Half

Chapter 4: The Invisible Half

Otis was done crying but he felt stronger and got up out of bed.

"Otis, what's wrong with you?" asked Pip.

"Pip, please don't lecture me!" said Otis.

"No, I mean, your head and one half of your body is missing." said Pip.

"What!" shouted Otis and ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"I'm disappearing!" he shouted. When he said 'ing', he sounded like he had helium in his voice.

"Say disappearing again." said Pip.

"Disappearing." said Otis. "What's wrong with my voice!"

"We've got to get back to the barnyard!" said Pip.


	5. Reverka

Chapter 5: Reverka

Pip ran inside.

"Everyone, there's something wrong with Otis!" cried Pip.

"Okay Pip, what did he do this time?" asked DJ.

"Nothing! His voice is messed up and he's disappearing!" shouted Pip.

DJ and Bessy ran outside to see Otis in the trailblazer.

Bessy saw him and had a sad look on her face while DJ was shocked.

"Otis?" asked DJ. "Say a word for me."

"Pizza!" said Otis.

"Otis, I'm sorry I was always a jerk!" cried Bessy.

"Reverka." whispered DJ to himself.

"Reverka?" said Pip and Otis.

"Where's Abby?" asked DJ.

"Her and Kacey left me for Texas." said Otis.

"First big Ben, then Daisy and little Ben; and now Abby and Kacey?" asked DJ. "This is bad."

"What's Reverka?" asked Otis.

"A spell witches use. If people leave or pass away so much, you'll disappear into the oblivion." said DJ.


	6. Just A Dream

Chapter 6: Just A Dream

Otis woke up in horror. He shook so hard Abby woke up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Abby.

Otis was crying now. "I had a nightmare that my son was in a gang-"

"You had a son?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, I found him out in the woods once." Otis lied.

"Continue." said Abby.

"Then I had a wreck and you left me and I disappeared forever!" cried Otis.

"Otis, you know that would never happen." said Abby. "Number one, I've never heard of just vanishing, Number two, I'm afraid of DJ and Number three, I love you Otis."

"I love you too." said Otis and they kissed.

SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. 


	7. The Epilogue

Chapter 7: Sometimes She Comes Back...Forever!: The Epilogue

The next morning, DJ and Otis were at the mailbox.

"I think Daisy's dead." said Otis to DJ.

"Otis, that was just a dream!" said DJ. "If she was dead, I'd know!"

"And the Dodge Ram?" asked Otis.

"What about it?" asked DJ.

"It's not wrecked is it?" asked Otis.

"Otis, we just bought it!" said DJ. "It's never been wrecked!"

DJ looked at a letter by Daisy.

"She's coming back!" shouted DJ excitedly. "Get your gun. Veronica's almost here." he said and stepped into the black trailblazer.

THE END


End file.
